The invention relates to an organoborane polymerizable composition and uses of the composition. Examples of organoborane polymerizable compositions and their uses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,949,603; 6,825,298; 6,806,630; 6,777,512; 6,762,260; 6,740,716; 6,730,759; 6,713,579; 6,713,578; 6,710,145; and 6,706,831, all of which are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes and which are particularly incorporated for disclosing additional ingredients and additional uses suitable for the composition of the present invention. While it is generally contemplated that the organoborane polymerizable composition of the present invention can be used for multiple purposes, the composition of the present invention has been found particularly useful as an adhesive.
Adhesives can be used to adhere to a wide variety of different surfaces. However, different surfaces can provide difficulties for the ability of the adhesives to bond to those surfaces. For example, adhesives that are used to adhere to contoured surfaces (e.g., arcuate, angled, corned or otherwise contoured surfaces) can encounter difficulties relative to adhesives that are used to adhere to flat or planar surfaces. Moreover, the materials that surfaces are formed of can provide difficulties. For example, polymeric materials such as thermoplastics can provide surfaces that have relatively low surfaces energies and such surfaces can be particularly difficult to bond to. Thus, the present invention provides an organoborane polymerizable composition that can adhere to contoured surfaces and/or which can adhere to the relatively low energy surfaces.